


Это была ошибка (It was mistake)

by bronzza



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Abuse, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, Missing Scene, Putting Sebastian in his Place, Threats of Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzza/pseuds/bronzza
Summary: Сиэль сделал паузу, любуясь тонким лезвием своего ножа и дрожащими руками демона.— Как видишь, Себастьян, я знаю, тебе как демону трудно понять, что именно ты сделал неправильно. Так чем же смерть Абберлайна отличается от многих других смертей, к которым мы приложили руку?





	Это была ошибка (It was mistake)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it was a mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590381) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> Thanks to the author for a wonderful story! 
> 
> Примечания от автора:  
> Вдохновением для написания этой истории отчасти послужил роман Харуки Мураками "Кафка на пляже".
> 
> Примечания от переводчика:  
> Тайминг – 01 сезон 21 серия

Похороны Абберлайна пройдут в воскресенье. Лорд Рендалл лично посетил поместье Фантомхайв, чтобы сообщить об этом графу, предполагая – не переступая при этом границ приличия – что Сиэль все же появится на церемонии. С мрачной откровенностью лорд Рендалл признался, что это будет много значить как для него самого, так и для всех офицеров Скотланд-Ярда. Ведь все они знали, как покойный детектив Абберлайн любил молодого графа.

Когда лорд Рендалл ушел, Сиэль вернулся в библиотеку. Проведя за чтением около получаса, он правой рукой прикоснулся к своей глазной повязке, тихо произнеся имя Себастьяна и позволяя силе демонического контракта привести его дворецкого к нему.

Себастьян немедленно явился на зов. Но явился один – без сладостей и без сервировочного столика с ароматным чаем. Он не ожидал, что мальчик вызовет его так рано этим вечером. Они только что закончили ужин, и теперь юный граф мог немного отдохнуть перед сном, занимаясь своими любимыми делами.

— Принеси мне кота, — беспечно приказал Сиэль, закрывая книгу и кладя ее на диванный столик рядом с собой.

— Я должен напомнить вам о вашей аллергии, господин?

— Это должен быть красивый молодой кот. Не котенок. Здоровый, пушистый, мурчащий. Такой, вид которого привлек бы твое внимание на улице, Себастьян.

Дворецкий в нерешительности замер в дверях.

— Могу я спросить, чем вызвана эта странная просьба, господин?

— Нет, не можешь, — отрезал Сиэль, поднимаясь. — Я пойду в свою комнату. Ты должен принести кота прямо туда. Это приказ.

— Да, мой господин. 

С вежливым поклоном дворецкий покинул библиотеку.

К тому времени, как Сиэль не спеша поднялся наверх по широкой парадной лестнице и открыл двери своей спальни, Себастьян уже оказался там, держа в руках маленькую пятнистую кошку. Она довольно мурчала, ластилась и всем телом прижималась к демону, заглядывая ему в глаза. Дворецкий нежно гладил ее по спине своей рукой, затянутой в белоснежную перчатку. Кошачья шерсть оставалась на одежде Себастьяна, но демона это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило.

Пройдя в комнату, Сиэль старался не обращать внимания на то, что его глаза сразу же начали щипать и слезиться. Но пока кошка не облизала его своим языком, он мог избежать приступа астмы.

Некоторое время юный граф неподвижно сидел на кровати и внимательно смотрел на демона, наблюдая за тем, как тот играет с кошкой. Себастьян пытался сохранить свое обычное профессиональное хладнокровие и бесстрастное выражение лица, но это было трудно, учитывая, что в его руках была кошка. Себастьян обожал кошек. Насколько это было известно Сиэлю, кошки были единственными существами во всем мире, к которым демон проявлял настоящую любовь.

— Где ты нашел его?

— Ее, — поправил Себастьян. — На самом деле она частый гость в нашем саду, господин.

Ах, так, значит, демон испытывал особенную привязанность к этой кошке. Как… наивно это было со стороны Себастьяна, принести свою любимицу сюда. Странные приказы своего господина – вероятно, демон попросту не придавал значения таким пустякам и благодаря своему сверхъестественному могуществу всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Вспоминая о том, что случилось с Абберлайном – Себастьян позволил ему умереть, у детектива остались жена и ребенок – Сиэль преисполнился твердой решимостью.

— Подойди ближе, Себастьян. Принеси эту кошку мне.

Наблюдая за движениями Себастьяна, Сиэль вытащил из своего нагрудного кармана маленький изящный ножик для бумаг, которым он обычно пользовался, когда просматривал почту. Гладко отполированное и остро заточенное лезвие опасно блеснуло в руках мальчика. 

При виде этого у дворецкого вырвался вздох изумления. Его лицо изменилось, приобретая хищные демонические черты, а глаза вспыхнули адским пламенем. В защитном жесте Себастьян еще сильнее прижал кошку к себе. Не обращая внимания на происходящее, та продолжала радостно мурлыкать и играть с пуговицами на его костюме.

Сиэль строго посмотрел на демона, и дворецкий неохотно ослабил хватку.

— Почему ты не спас меня во время боя с Лау, Себастьян?

— Мой господин… 

Это было необычно – в голосе Себастьяна чувствовался страх – такого еще никогда не случалось прежде.

— Ты сказал, это было, потому что ты знал, что Абберлайн сможет защитить меня. Ценой своей жизни. Поэтому я не был в реальной опасности, и ты мог ничего не делать. Но… разве до этого я приказывал тебе оставаться на месте и не вмешиваться? О, нет, Себастьян, не перебивай меня. Пока я не разрешу, ты должен молчать и не двигаться.

Сиэль сделал паузу, любуясь тонким лезвием своего ножа и дрожащими руками демона.

— Как видишь, Себастьян, я знаю, тебе как демону трудно понять, что именно ты сделал неправильно. Так чем же смерть Абберлайна отличается от многих других смертей, к которым мы приложили руку?

Было видно, что Себастьян хотел что-то сказать или сделать, но Сиэль запретил ему это, используя силу контракта.

— Ответ прост. Абберлайну не нужно было умирать. Ты должен был защитить меня сам – это была твоя обязанность. Если бы тот нож прошел через тебя, то Абберлайн был бы жив, а ты бы просто исцелил себя. Твои способности к регенерации очень впечатляют, Себастьян. Я знаю, ты уже пользовался ими в Тауэре.

Да, Сиэль был неглуп. Он знал, что произошло во время допроса – работа его отца, а теперь и его собственная была тесно связана с получением информации таким способом.

Устав ждать, пока Себастьян обратит на нее свое внимание, кошка начала громко мяукать, извиваться и крутиться в руках демона. С легким поклоном дворецкий попросил разрешения у Сиэля изменить положение своих рук, чтобы удержать кошку на месте.

— Чтобы помочь тебе постичь всю глубину того, что ты сделал с Абберлайном, переложив на него обязанности по моей защите, я бы хотел предложить тебе ту же дилемму, только более личную и понятную для тебя.

Сиэль мрачно улыбнулся и протянул свою руку, чтобы дотронуться до перчатки демона, за которой скрывалась печать контракта.

— Рассмотрим следующую ситуацию. За неудачи вчерашнего дня я хочу наказать моего демона-дворецкого. Я хочу причинить ему физическую боль. Так что я иду прямо к нему, но вдруг у меня на пути, желая защитить своего друга, появляется этот маленький теплый кот.

(На самом деле кот, конечно же, не смог бы "защитить" Себастьяна, но это так, к слову).

Сиэль держал нож в одной руке, а другой прикоснулся к одной из передних лап кошки, осторожно надавливая пальцем на ее мягкие подушечки, для того, чтобы заставить животное выпустить свои коготки.

— Сначала я бы хотел использовать нож, чтобы отрезать каждую подушечку по отдельности. Из-за этого кошка не оказалась бы в смертельной опасности, но боль, что она испытывала, была бы невыносимой. Все то время, что я мучил ее, ты бы надежно держал кошку в своих руках. Она не смогла бы сбежать, но все то доверие и любовь, что она чувствовала к тебе, навсегда бы исчезли из ее сердца. 

Сиэль бросил испытывающий взгляд на своего дворецкого. 

— Теперь ты можешь говорить, Себастьян, — разрешил он.

— Мой господин, — Себастьян казался оскорбленным. — Вы, правда, думаете, что демон ада не смог бы вынести пыток дикого животного? Полагаете, я не видел вещей похуже за свою тысячу лет?

— Ты блефуешь, — усмехнулся Сиэль, протягивая нож демону. — Но… что, если мне оказать эту честь тебе? Возможно, я должен приказать тебе сделать это?

Себастьян был… в ужасе, от шока, вызванным подобным предложением, у него, кажется, даже перехватило дыхание.

Сиэль перевел взгляд на кошку. Она совершенно ничего не поняла из их разговора и продолжала себе спокойно мурлыкать, не подозревая, в какой страшной опасности оказалась.

— Эта кошка доверяет тебе, Себастьян. Она не знает о том, что если я поднесу к ней нож, ты не сможешь остановить меня.

Сиэль перевернул ножик рукояткой вперед и провел им по спине кошки, оставляя след на ее мягкой шерстке.

— После того, как я удалил бы ей все подушечки, я бы занялся ушами. Она бы скулила и мяукала. Ее жалостливые умирающие стоны преследовали бы тебя всю оставшуюся бессмертную жизнь, демон. Но на этом я бы не закончил. Следующим был бы хвост. Алая кровь тут же выступила бы на ее мягком мехе. Затем шея. Ты бы почувствовал, как жизнь медленно покидает ее маленькое хрупкое тельце.

— Мой господин…

— Я приказываю тебе молчать, — огрызнулся Сиэль.

Уловив перемену в голосе мальчика, кошка перестала мурчать и с удивлением посмотрела на маленького графа так, будто увидела его впервые. Она еще не боялась его, нет, но теперь заново с любопытством присматривалась к мальчику.

— А потом главное событие, — медленно и торжественно произнес Сиэль, смотря на демона. — Я провел бы ножом от ее ребер до того места, где раньше был хвост. Кошка по-прежнему была бы в сознании, она бы чувствовала, что ее живот вспорот, а внутренности вываливаются наружу. Твои перчатки были бы перепачканы в ее крови, Себастьян. Она бы умерла, глядя на твое лицо с предательством. Или, возможно, с паникой. Кошки вероятно не так умны и не имеют сложных познаний в медицине, чтобы понять, что с ними происходит и отчего так больно.

Сиэль вновь перевернул нож на этот раз острым концом вперед.

— Скажи мне, Себастьян, — нежно, почти ласково, он провел лезвием по лицу дворецкого. От левого глаза до подбородка. Из образовавшегося глубокого пореза тут же начала сочиться темная кровь. — Этот нож, достаточно ли он острый для такой процедуры? 

Себастьяна трясло от ярости. Никогда раньше он еще не чувствовал себя настолько бессильным и скованным договором.

— Конечно, чисто гипотетически, если бы я думал, что ты действительно в опасности, я бы попытался остановить человека, идущего на тебя с ножом. Никто не смеет обижать моего демона, кроме меня самого. Но если бы я знал, что этот твой бесстрашный пушистый любимец защитит тебя? Тогда… о, тогда я бы мог просто сидеть и смотреть. Неважно, какой редкостью было то, что какое-то смертное существо показало такую сильную привязанность к такой бессердечной твари как ты. Неважно, что она была невиновна ни в каком преступлении. Неважно, что она была так хрупка. Неважно, что она наверняка бы погибла из-за этого.

Сиэль поднял нож.

— Неважно, что он заботился обо мне. Неважно, что он пробился наверх с самых низов и смог добиться успеха. Неважно, что он хотел защищать невиновных. Неважно, что он был женат! Неважно, что его жена ждала ребенка!

Со всего размаху Сиэль вонзил нож в плечо своего дворецкого. От неожиданного удара Себастьян застонал, но не выпустил из рук кошку. Он крепко держал ее даже тогда, когда не хотел ничего больше, чем дать ей убежать куда-нибудь в более безопасное место. 

— Когда ты позволил Абберлайну умереть, ты сделал это нарочно?! Или ошибся?! — кричал Сиэль. — Отвечай мне! 

— … это была ошибка, господин. Я не знал, что детектив-инспектор так много значил для вас.

Нож погрузился в другое плечо. Себастьян застонал еще громче. Почувствовав опасность, кошка стала яростно вырываться из его рук.

— Я не собираюсь расплачиваться своей душой с дворецким, который совершает такие ошибки, — прорычал Сиэль.

Одежда Себастьяна быстро темнела от крови. Он дрожал. Сиэль не раз видел, как Себастьян получал серьезные ранения в бою, не реагируя на боль, ведя себя как непобедимый солдат. Но с наказаниями от господина все было по-другому.

Несмотря на мучительную агонию, демон покачал головой, уступая Сиэлю.

— Нет, господин, вы заплатили за совершенство.

— Что ж, — задумчиво промолвил Сиэль, вынимая окровавленный нож из плеча дворецкого, — в наказание я должен отдать тебе этот нож и приказать лишить жизни твою любимицу собственными руками? Или ты будешь умолять меня пощадить ее? О, Себастьян, ты будешь умолять?

Вопреки ожиданию глаза Себастьяна не вспыхнули малиновым пламенем. Возможно, дворецкий был слишком слаб, чтобы злиться и проявлять свою демоническую сущность. Но он смотрел на Сиэля, и его взгляд умолял о пощаде. Эти такие разные эмоции, что испытывал сейчас Себастьян, привели Сиэля в [настоящий восторг]. Но дворецкий все еще молчал. Он был слишком гордым.

— На колени, — приказал Сиэль.

Себастьян подчинился.

— Держи ее. Если ты не будешь просить за ее жизнь, ты станешь священным алтарем, на котором она будет принесена в жертву.

Руки дворецкого дрожали, когда он поднимал кошку. Сиэль грубо схватил ее за переднюю лапу, снова почувствовав под своими пальцами мягкие кошачьи подушечки. Кошка рассерженно зашипела и попыталась вырваться из рук Себастьяна. Сиэль крепко держал ее за лапу. Он поднес свой нож ближе и слегка коснулся кончиком лезвия одной из ее подушечек.

— … пожалуйста, господин.

Голос Себастьяна был очень тихим, низким, сломленным, неуверенным и дрожащим от стыда.

— И что это было?

— … я умоляю вас…

Ухмыльнувшись, Сиэль отпустил лапу кошки, и Себастьян тут же снова прижал ее к себе, кланяясь так низко, что его лоб касался пола.

— … если вы должны кого-то наказать, господин… — шепот Себастьяна был едва различим. — … пожалуйста, накажите меня… потому что я могу пережить любые травмы… но она… она не заслуживает того, чтобы умереть вместо меня.

Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох, а затем опустился на колени рядом со своим дворецким. Он провел пальцами по волосам демона, также как Себастьян когда-то делал это с кошкой. Себастьян – вся демоническая гордость которого вдруг сразу же куда-то исчезла – [покорно принимал награду от своего господина].

— Ты хорошо выучился, — удовлетворенно заметил Сиэль. — Теперь ты можешь отпустить кошку. Я не причиню ей вреда.

Получив долгожданную свободу, кот пулей вылетел из рук Себастьяна, быстро пронесся по комнате и забился в дальний угол под комодом.

Сиэль нахмурился.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, Себастьян? Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Ребенок Абберлайна будет расти без отца из-за меня.

— … я понимаю, господин.

Голос Себастьяна по-прежнему звучал так тихо и так потерянно.

Сиэль заставил своего дворецкого поднять голову, чтобы получше осмотреть его. Хотя у демона оставалось еще достаточно сил, выглядел он совершенно изможденным. 

Колотые раны на плечах Себастьяна до сих пор кровоточили, но Сиэль знал, что они обязательно заживут в течение нескольких следующих минут. Порез на лице, напоминающий выцветший розовый шрам, исчезнет в течение следующего получаса. 

— … мой послушный Себастьян, — нежным воркующим голосом произнес мальчик, рассеянно проводя пальцем по лицу демона.

Затем Сиэль решительно поднялся на ноги.

— Пойдем, Себастьян. Время принимать ванну.


End file.
